Seal of The Roses
by Kai Amelia
Summary: Fanfic independen pertama saya, Ajakan Kaiba Seto untuk berduel dengan Atem di vila milik keluarga Kaiba menyebabkan keduanya terjebak dalam lorong waktu, mereka harus menghadapi kisah tragis di masa lalu yang telah lama bersemayam di vila tersebut.


Inilah karya independen pertama saya yang idenya (lagi) muncul di saat yang tidak tepat. White Screen Rebellion dan Candor Bisque Tale yang saya tulis bersama Rio masih ada kemungkinan lanjut namun feel untuk menulis kedua cerita tersebut belum dapat juga..maaf..=_=.

Fanfic ini kucoba untuk dipublish sendiri memakai akun saya berhubung akses diriku ke jaringan sudah mendapat lampu hijau..ha..masih berkiprah di dunia Yu Gi Oh sih..

Rating : T ~lah ya..tidak cocok untuk anak-anak.

Disclaimer : Yu Gi Oh adalah property dan hak cipta dari Kazuki Takahashi

**Warning : Sedikit Shonen Ai dengan pairing dan Yami Yugi**

Genre : Drama, Adventure,Tragical,Angst

Maaf kalau sangat aneh dan banyak kekurangan, 2 tahun berlalu tanpa menulis jadilah seperti ini, semoga pembaca suka…

**SEAL OF THE ROSES**

_Damai tanpa kesengsaraan yang mengikat jasad ini, dalam waktu yang 'kan terhenti selamanya di keabadian..._

Senja hari di kota Domino, terlihat lembayung berwarna keemasan menghiasi langit dengan indahnya dari balik jendela besar di ruangan direktur utama Kaiba Corporation. Perlahan sinar mentari petang yang hendak kembali ke peraduannya itu menyelusup dan menerangi separuh ruangan besar milik pimpinan utama dari _Top Level Management_ di perusahaan raksasa tersebut. Di kursi yang sangat diperebutkan oleh jenjang para _Top Executive_ itulah duduk seorang pemuda yang baru saja berusia 17 tahun namun telah memiliki kuasa penuh atas segala sesuatunya di Kaiba Corporation ini. Dunia bisnis dan dunia game tidak mungkin tidak mengenal pemuda pemilik tinggi 180 cm dengan rambut coklat chestnut dan bola mata birunya yang laksana sapphire, dialah _Chief Executive Officer_ Kaiba Corporation, Kaiba Seto.

Lembayung semakin berpendar menjadi warna oranye yang menyala-nyala, terdengar pula suara para _raven _yang berkaok-kaok riuh, namun sang CEO masih menatap kosong ke arah monitor yang memvisualisasikan tabel-tabel dan grafik yang berubah-ubah secara periodic, telunjuknya yang ramping terus menerus menggelindingkan _ scroll mouse-nya_ membuat kursor di layar berputar-putar liar bagai gasing. "Haah…", desahnya perlahan, kemudian matanya berkedip pelan seraya melirik ke arah telepon yang tepat berada di sebelah kiri komputernya, cukup lama ia memandang telepon itu sampai akhirnya ia meraih gagangnya dan dengan seketika menekan tombol-tombol angkanya dengan cepat.

"_**Tuuuut…tuuuuut…klek…"**__,_ terdengarlah sebuah suara yang telah sangat Ia kenal.

"Halo.."

"Ah..ya…halo…", balas Kaiba dengan segera.

"Maaf, Saya bicara dengan siapa?", Tanya pemilik suara di seberang.

"Ini Aku, Kaiba.. ini..Atemmu kah?", Tanya Kaiba untuk memastikan lawan bicaranya.

"Oh..Ya ampun…maaf..di display ponselku nomornya asing..Seto rupanya..senang sekali Kau meneleponku..", suara itu kini terdengar riang.

"A..APA? KAU MEMANGGILKU SE…SETO?", sang CEO terkejut ketika mendengar nama kecilnya dipanggil untuk pertama kalinya oleh Sang Raja Duel, baginya Atemmu yang merupakan duelist legendaris itu adalah sosok yang Ia akui sebagai rival, walaupun tidak bermusuhan dan dirinya telah bisa mempercayai Atemmu sepenuhnya, namun tetap saja memanggilnya dengan nama kecilnya adalah sesuatu yang sangat '_pretty cold'_.

"Memangnya kenapa? Kita ini teman,kan? Tidak ada salahnya Aku memanggil nama kecilmu..", balas Atemmu sedikit menggoda membuat wajah Sang CEO yang selalu serius itu memerah, tangannya yang mulai berkeringat kini menggenggam gagang telepon dengan kuat.

"Halo? Kau masih disana? Oh ya..tahu darimana nomor ponselku..terus..ada perlu apa ya?", tambah Atemmu ketika menyadari ada jeda cukup lama setelah pembicaraannya yang terakhir.

"Ah..Oh..Huh…mengakses saluran telekomunikasi di kota sekecil ini adalah hal yang mudah bagiku..", kini Kaiba membalas dengan nada sombong seperti biasanya.

"Lalu?"

"Ng..akhir minggu ini kau ada acara?"

"Mmmm…sepertinya tidak…"

"Apa kau mau berduel denganku?"

"Eh..?"

"Seorang duelist tidak boleh menolak tantangan..!"

"Ya..aku tahu..tapi…"

"Kau menolak?"

"Bukan…tapi ada alasan apa?"

"Aku hanya ingin melewatkan waktu dengan sang raja duel, sekaligus mengukur peningkatan level duelistku.."

Atemmu tidak segera menjawab, jeda pembicaraan yang lama terjadi kembali.

"Atemmu, bagaimana?", Kaiba akhirnya memecah kesunyian.

"Hmm, ya, baiklah..tapi…tanpa taruhan ya…"

"Tenanglah..fair play fair duel!"

"Dimana Kita bertemu?"

" Isono akan menjemputmu, waktunya akan kuhubungi lagi nanti…"

"Baiklah…"

"Aku senang Kau menerima tantanganku…sampai jumpa akhir minggu nanti…"

"Ya..sampai jumpa…."

"_**Tuuuuuuuut…tuuuuuut**_**"**, pembicaraanpun berakhir, Atemmu menghela nafas sebelum menekan tombol mengakhiri panggilan.

"_Aniki_, telepon dari siapa?", Tanya Yugi saudara kembar Atemmu yang baru saja akan menaiki tangga ke kamar.

"Dari Kaiba..", jawab Atemmu dengan singkat.

"Kaiba? ", balas Yugi merasa sedikit heran.

"Dia mengajakku berduel..akhir minggu nanti.."

"Duel? Aku ikut!, tidak biasanya dia mengajakmu berduel…", ujar Yugi mengkhawatirkan kakak kembarnya itu.

"Tidak usah…Aku pasti baik-baik saja…", balas Atemmu mencoba menepis kekhawatiran Yugi.

"Kenapa Kau bisa seyakin itu?", Tanya Yugi.

"Karena Kaiba memintaku dengan sopan, pastinya ini hanyalah duel persahabatan biasa..", jawab Atemmu dengan senyum kepada Yugi.

"Baiklah..tapi hati-hati ya…", ujar Yugi kepada saudara kembarnya yang dijawab dengan anggukan kecil oleh Atemmu.

Kaiba meletakkan gagang teleponnya kemudian Ia mengubah komputer menjadi _sleep mode._ Pandangan Sang CEO kemudian tertuju pada sebuah foto yang terletak di sudut meja, Ia lalu meraihnnya, foto sebuah mansion tua bernuansa putih dengan latar hamparan bunga mawar berwarna-warni yang sedang mekar penuh. Kaiba kemudian teringat percakapannya tadi malam dengan Mokuba, adik sekaligus keluarga yang satu-satunya Ia miliki.

"_Kakak..Kita jadi berlibur di vila Kaiba ,kan?", Tanya Mokuba pada saat makan malam._

"_Vila Kaiverghn di desa Blumenrosen kerajaan Domion, terletak di dataran Eropa..tak kusangka Gozaburo bisa membeli mansion yang memiliki nilai sejarah itu..tapi..kenapa kau ingin kesana Mokuba?", balas Kaiba kepada adiknya itu._

"_Pemandangannya bagus sekali..cocok untuk menghilangkan stress karena disana jauh dari keramaian kota yang padat", jelas mokuba dengan semangat._

"_Tempatnya jauh sekali Mokuba..kenapa Kau tidak pergi saja ke vila Kita yang ada di Negara ini?"_

"_Nggak bisa!, sekarang di Eropa sedang musim semi, pastinya Blumenrosen akan dipenuhi lautan mawar yang tidak ada di belahan bumi manapun", tegas Mokuba dengan berapi-api berusaha meyakinkan kakaknya._

"_Pekerjaanku masih banyak, Mokuba…"_

"_Pekerjaan bisa diselesaikan oleh staff, kau bisa mengontrol mereka secara online,kan?"_

"_Mokuba…."_

"_Kumohon ya..kak…..", Mokuba akhirnya mengeluarkan jurus terakhirnya : puppy dog eyes mode on, memelas dengan mata berbinar-binar seperti anak anjing yang dibuang, membuat Kaiba terdesak juga._

"_Hah….apa boleh buat..tapi jangan lama-lama ya..",ujar kaiba yang menyerah juga pada akhirnya._

"_Yay! Thank you brother…kita pergi akhir minggu ya…..",Mokuba yang sangat girang pun melompat dari kursinya dan seketika memeluk erat kakaknya,_

"_Sudah..sudah..makanannya jadi jatuh,kan?"_

"_Ow..sorry.."_

"_Tapi…",ujar Kaiba dengan nada prasyarat._

"_Tapi apa?".potong Mokuba dengan cepat, Ia takut kakaknya berubah pikiran._

"_Aku ingin mengajak seseorang, disana pasti membosankan, aku ingin berduel juga.."_

"_Tentu saja..itu ide bagus…kita ajak Yugi dan teman-temannya ya…"_

"_TIDAK!",tolak Kaiba dengan segera._

"_Kenapa?"  
"Mereka selalu berisik..aku hanya ingin mengajak satu orang"_

"_Yah…memangnya kau mau mengajak siapa?..tunggu,,biar kutebak…Atemmu kan?"_

"_Uhuk!", mendengar nama Atemmu disebut Kaiba langsung tersedak._

"_Benar kan? Kan? Kan?", goda Mokuba lagi membuat kakak tercintanya itu makin tersedak._

"_A…uhuk..air.."_

_Mokuba menyodorkan segelas air yang terletak di atas meja pada sang kakak, setelah minum dan dapat bernafas dengan lega Kaiba melotot pada Mokuba._

"_Maafkan Aku kak…", ujar Mokuba tanpa rasa bersalah dengan senyum seluas samudra._

"_Terserah Kau sajalah!", kata-kata Kaiba yang singkat itupun sekaligus mengakhiri makan malam yang panjang di hari itu._

_**Sabtu Pagi Tepat Pukul 10.00**_

Atemmu telah siap berdiri di depan toko game milik kakeknya, kemarin malam Kaiba mengabari bahwa Isono akan menjemputnya sekitar jam sepuluh pagi. Tak lama kemudian terlihat sebuah limusin hitam dari arah kejauhan menuju kearahnya, limusin itupun berhenti dan keluarlah Isono yang dengan segera mempersilakan Atemmu untuk menaiki limusin.

"Silakan, tuan Seto menyuruh saya untuk mengantarkan Anda", ujar Isono, Atemmu pun memasuki limusin dan pintu limusinpun segera ditutup oleh Isono.

/"Tumben Kaiba berlebihan seperti ini, tidak biasanya"/, ujar Atemmu dalam hati.

Limusinpun melaju, Atemmu memandang keluar jendela memperhatikan pemandangan yang seolah-olah berlarian mengejarnya, berbagai pergerakan semu.

"A..Pak Isono..sebenarnya kita akan kemana, rasanya waktu sudah cukup lama berlalu tapi belum juga sampai tujuan..?", Tanya Atemmu yang merasa heran karena merasa dirinya telah jauh sekali meninggalkan kota Domino.

"Ah..sebentar lagi sampai..di bandara pribadi milik perusahaan Kaiba",jawab Isono.

"Ha..?, untuk apa ke bandara apa arena duelnya disana?",Tanya Atemmu lagi dengan nada tidak percaya, namun Isono tidak menjawab karena limusin telah memasuki tempat tujuan mereka.

Atemmu turun dari limusin, dipandu Isono mereka menuju ke arah pesawat besar bertuliskan _KC Airways _. Atemmu melangkahkan kakinya untuk menaiki tangga pesawat namun terhenti begitu melihat sosok pria berambut coklat chestnut dan bermata sapphire dalam long coat putihnya yang berkibar-kibar diterpa angin berdiri dengan tenang di muka pintu.

"Kaiba?", ujar Atemmu menatap sosok tersebut dengan heran.

-TBC-


End file.
